Claustrophobia
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Scott and Derek get locked in small room and Scott has a panic attack (prompt: being locked in a room or trapped in a small space / tou chi NG! FOr eheA DS! 11!)


**Summary:** cott and Derek get locked in small room and Scott has a panic attack (prompt: being locked in a room or trapped in a small space / tou chi NG! FOr eheA DS! 11!)

**A/N:** Little nonsense story, enjoy (:

**Notes:**

Was inspired by brella's 'important ship tropes' over on tumblr. Probably not what brella had in mind, but yeah...

**Warnings:**

None

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Claustrophobic**

The door slams shut behind them faster than they can move. Scott hurries towards it either way and tries desperately to break it open. He kicks, slams against it, tries to pull it, but nothing works. He's screaming as he works, calling for someone to let them out. His eyes burn with tears because he can't be stuck here, not again, not now!

Of course nobody's going to open the door, they're stuck here, locked up by some crazy old hag who wants them dead. Scott knows there's no way out but he can't not freak out. He can vividly remember what happened the last time he was stuck in a small space, he remembers how he'd almost died, how he, Kira and Malia had almost died and Scott can't take being stuck here.

So Scott keeps fighting, keeps slamming and kicking and pushing and pulling the door, trying to break it open. He knows it's not going to work, he knows he's trapped here and it scares him more than anything.

Scott's lungs constrict, he suddenly can't breathe. His hands shake and his knees go weak. Before Scott can do anything, he's on his knees, hands fisted on the floor as he tries to inhale desperately. He's suffocating, Scott can feel the air leaving his lungs, there's not enough air going into them. He feels like he's having an asthma attack, he probably is.

Scott's hands fly desperatly to his neck, scratching at it, trying to draw air. He pulls at his shirt, trying to move it away from his neck because he somehow thinks that's going to help. It doesn't. Instead things seem worse. Scott's eyes are blurry from tears, he can't see, he can't breathe and he's just kneeling on the floor slowly suffocating.

"Scott." The voice is distant, Scott doesn't even hear it, not really. He's still pulling at his shirt, scratching at his neck. "Scott!"

Scott shakes his head, he still can't breathe! He can't seem to draw enough air into his lungs and it's too much too hard and the fact that he's breaking apart on the dusty floor is not helping.

"Scott!" Someone touches Scott's arms and he panics. He tries to move away, fight, but he's weak and he can't move. "Scott, listen to my voice. It's okay. Scott!"

Nothing helps. Scott's loosing himself in his fear, in the panic. He doesn't want to die, he can't die. He has to save his friends, his friends are stuck out there, waiting for him to help, he has to help.

"Scott!" This time it's a growl, one that's familiar but not, because Scott's mind is still too foggy with panic. Scott shakes his head, hands still scratching at his throat because he can't, he just can't!

Then lips are against his, soft and sure, and Scott knows them, they're familiar. His hands move off their own accord. They touch warm skin, soft hair, a chin with stubble. Scott knows the face, is familiar with it, knows it means safety, means home—Mate.

A forehead presses against Scott's own. He knows who it is, he knows who's with him. "Derek," Scott says between breaths. "Derek," he repeats, just to make sure.

"It's okay, Scott, it's okay."

They don't speak, foreheads are pressed together and they both just breathe in each other's scents. Scott's heart slows down, his lungs open up. He can breathe better, can smell Derek's scent, allows it to be his anchor. He feels his face Shift back—he hadn't even realized he'd Shifted. Derek kisses him again, gently, just to let Scott know he's there.

"You okay?" Derek asks, he sounds worried. Scott nods, breathing in deeply through his nose. He let's Derek's scent wash over him, calm him, keep him here and now.

"Sorry," Scott whispers after another moment, when he can finally breathe, when things are more clear.

"It's okay." Derek pulls Scott close, let's the younger Wolf lean against him. He wraps his arms around Scott and the teen relaxes, if just. Scott's breathing evens out, though he's not sleeping and his fingers curl into Derek's shirt, face pressed against Derek's face, listening to the steady heartbeat and breathing in the man's scent.

It relaxes Scott just a little more. They're not out of danger yet, they're still stuck in this place, not sure what's going to happen, but at least Scott's okay, at least Derek's there...

**END!**

Cross-post. I'm on tumblr, same name (:

**Anywhoo...**

**(",)**


End file.
